1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system, and, in particular, to a data processing system for managing communications between data processing systems. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for provisioning communications between client computers and systems network architecture resources over a group of servers in a data center.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems Network Architecture (SNA) based server applications are in use across many industries. These server applications typically run on back-end data processing systems. For example, Systems Network Architecture based financial applications are in use today executing and tracking financial transactions in back-end data processing systems. Because of the importance of business processes executing in Systems Network Architecture based server applications, these Systems Network Architecture based server applications are critical components of industry solutions.
Communicating with these server applications involves using Systems Network Architecture based communication protocols. Systems Network Architecture based client applications are configured to communicate with these server applications using the Systems Network Architecture based communication protocols. Systems Network Architecture based communication protocols are unique to Systems Network Architecture based solutions. Systems Network Architecture based protocols are not the same as internet protocols currently in use by web clients and web servers.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method, apparatus, and computer program product that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above.